Different Worlds
by ChildOfWisdom
Summary: Annabeth Chase is an Alien from another planet that comes to earth baring an important message. Humanity is going to die and she knows how to stop it. She meets Percy Jackson, son of the billionaire Poseidon. Will he help her complete her quest? Will love bloom in the process? Percabeth.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my dearest readers! :D**

**I got this story idea and I **_**HAD**_** to write it. I couldn't wait to see what would happen, I knew I was going to enjoy writing it so I did. This story is going to replace Forbidden Love, which is in its last chapters. I hope you like it!**

**Enjoy!**

_**Summary: Annabeth Chase is an Alien from another planet that comes to earth baring an important message. Humanity is going to die and she knows how to stop it. She meets Percy Jackson, son of the billionaire Poseidon. Will he help her complete her quest? Will love bloom in the process? Percabeth.**_

Annabeth's POV

I sat in my pure white bed. The walls around my bedroom were made out of beautiful color changing crystals. The sunlight from our sun shone through the crystal making my room glow with a supernatural glow. I stared at myself at the full length mirror in front of me. I was wearing a dark green dress with a metal belt that made my waist look smaller than it was. I had two silver arm cuffs on both arms and my hair was pulled circlet made to look like vines. My stormy grey eyes looked back at me sadly, but suddenly the image morphed into that of Zeus.

Zeus was the ruler of my planet, Valacia. He was the all powerful wielder of the lightning bolt. But, he was also my grandfather. His unmerciful grey eyes looked at me with a certain sympathy I had never seen in the before.

Let me explain my situation a little better.

Hi, my name is AB-C0hs06. But in your language, it's Annabeth Chase. I am a peace keeper here in my world. I am in charge of creating strategies for wars. My strategies are always perfect and we also end war in less time that it would take. We are peaceful people and we get along with all our neighboring worlds, but sometimes there are conflicts that need to be resolved. Valacia is a beautiful planet. It is similar to your planet, Earth, but six times bigger. It has many rings, like Saturn, but a thousand times more beautiful and they change colors. We have many different regions and many people from other planets live in Valacia. Some live up in the mountains that are 60 miles high, some live in the busy cities filled with different people.

Valacia also _owns_ many planets; Earth, being one of them. We recently found out that Earth, well…nothing lasts forever, and neither does a planet. We had pin pointed exactly when Earth would stop to exist. There would be a giant gap between Venus and Mars. And of course, we had to stop that. Not only because we cared about the Humans, but because they were far behind in technology and advancement. But I really think it's because my grandfather doesn't want to lose property.

"AB-C0hs06, please meet me at the palace. You are expected to leave here in less than an hour. You must go to Earth and well- you know what you have to do. Speak to the nation's leaders and _make_ them agree. We all know how stubborn humans can be." My grandfather spoke, his voice was like cracking lightning and claps of thunder.

I nodded and the image faded. I sighed and got up. I didn't have a bedroom floor, since my bedroom was about 1,000 feet above the ground. My bed and everything else levitated in the air by itself and when I needed to walk, a blue force field would appear wherever I took a step, prohibiting me from falling.

I moved across the 'floor', watching the blue circles of energy appear under my feet as I took each step.

I walked over to the wall farthest away from me and stepped into the transporter. The transporter was a giant tube, which closed as soon as you stepped inside.

"Zeus's place. Mount Olympus." I spoke.

A powerful light engulfed me and in the blink of an eye, I was at the foot of the palace. I looked around me. The sky was filled with space ships of all different colors, shapes and sizes coming in and out of our atmosphere. We never feared an invasion because we were much too powerful and respected throughout the galaxy. The people some green skinned, some with a thousand eyes, some with wings, all sorts of people roamed around in the city thousands of feet below me. We Valacians have amazing eye-sight. Some waved at me and I waved back.

The sky was a soft pink color mixed with light blue and green. There were many moons adorning our planet, making it even more breathtaking. The rings were visible from anywhere you where on the planet. They were always there, cutting the sky in two.

A strong breeze came over me and I turned around, facing the palace guardians. They were wearing full battle armor made of rare celestial bronze, which was overabundant in our planet. Their sharp dark eyes looked straight into mine, before they stepped aside, allowing me permission to enter the palace of Zeus. I silently thanked them before going into the place.

The palace was made completely out of marble columns and metals. There was a powerful golden energy that circulated the palace 34/12. As I walked inside the palace, my blonde hair played with the wind. It wasn't long until I reached the throne room. The walls were covered with elaborate designs showing the victories of Valacia or pictures of important people.

I kneeled down before the throne, putting my arm across my chest as a sign of respect. My grandfather told me to stand.

"Annabeth Chase, my granddaughter, you know your mission. Tell the leaders of the planet Earth their fate. But _DO NOT_ intervener from there. Their fates will be put in their own hands. They believe if they want too. Do you understand?" he told me seriously.

"I understand." I told him with a bow from my head.

There were so many other eyes looking at me from the royal court. They were all dressed in purple clothes, adorned with golden accessories, sad looks on their faces.

He sat up straighter in his throne made of pure gold. He took out his lightning bolt and pointed it at me. I felt fear course through my body. Before I could even say anything, lightning hit my body and I froze. I waited to feel pain…but nothing happened. Everything around me just began to fade away…to nothing.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

My life is extremely boring.

There's nothing exciting to do…nothing _new_. My father is one of the richest people in the United States and I am here, a perfect Saturday night was being wasted.

I was on my yacht, just relaxing. I took sip of my coca-cola and sighed. The inside of the yacht was decorated with white carpet, raindrop lights, a bar and leather couches, but I didn't want none of that. I wanted someone to talk to that wouldn't talk to me because of my money. But that was never going to happen. Everyone in this planet knew me. I was on magazines, TV, movies…

I had everything I could ever want, yet my life was empty. The night sky was beautiful though. The moon bathed the water in silver, making it glow in a beautiful way. The stars shone brighter for some reason, as if somehow they had gotten closer.

I walked over to the railing and leaned over it. I watched the waves crash onto the boat for a while until my phone vibrated. I took it out of my pocket, brushing my hair backwards, before I unlocked it. It was a text from my cousin Nico di'Angelo.

**Partay at di'Angelo's! You no wat U gotta do.**

**-NdA**

But I didn't want another party. I didn't want no more drinks, no more light, and no more loud music. My father once told me I could get anything I could ever want…but the one thing I really wanted, I didn't have. But I didn't know what I really wanted either.

I sat on a hammock, swinging myself with one leg and drinking coca-cola with my hand. I thought about random things until my eyes began to feel heavy. They slowly fluttered closed and my breathing became shallow…

_BOOM!_

My eyes shot open. It sounded like something broke the sound barrier. I looked up to the sky and saw a shooting star…heading right at me. It was something covered with grey flames heading towards my yacht. I ran to the controls, climbing the small stairs faster than I have ever done, and I managed to move the yacht away before the asteroid/rock thing hit the water.

The black waves rose up and crashed onto the boat, making it tip so far to the right, I thought it was going to flip over…but it didn't. I tried to breath as I thought about what just happened. _Finding an astronomical rock would earn me some attention…_I thought as the waters began to calm down.

I waited a few minutes before I moved over to the other side of the boat, jumping off the latter, and going over to the railing. What I saw was something I never expected.

There was a girl in the water, floating upward, letting the moon shine on her beautiful face. Her blonde hair was dark as it floated around in the water. She was wearing a long green dress with a lot of metal rings around her body. She had a red aura around her body, as the flames began to blow out in the water. But otherwise, she seemed unharmed.

I stared at her in shock for a moment, having a million things run through my head.

_Maybe she was an astronaut that fell from a space shuttle!_

_**But why would she be dressed like that?**_

_Maybe she's a mermaid!_

_**I see no mermaid tail…**_

_Maybe she's…an alien?_

_**Nope, she's too pretty.**_

Now, I am not a bad person. I was taught to have the best of manners. I quickly began to fumble with my white button down shirt that cost me about…$200 dollars? More or less. This fancy French guy made it.

I tossed it in the floor and kicked off my sandals and dove into the water. Inside the water, I felt powerful and strong. I had learn to surf since I was 10 and I fell in love with the water ever since. It was my element.

I took strong strokes underwater, until I reached her. I broke up into the surface and examined her more up close. From far away, she was pretty. Up close, she's breathtakingly beautiful. I had never seen a girl like this in my entire life. And I was pretty old, I mean, I'm 24!

I grabbed her in my arms and felt a shock go through me. I let her go, making her float a bit further away from me. She wasn't hot or on fire…I'd expect someone that fell from space to be in flames or dead. But no, she was in one piece and completely perfect. She had no flaw (that I saw).

I floated in place, staring at her, until I felt something move inside the deep water. I grabbed her close to me, ignoring the shock again, and I swam one-handedly towards my yacht.

**How was that?**

**It might have been a bit confusing, but everything will be coming out in the later chapters.**

**I hoped you liked it!**

**Review!**


	2. She Awakens

**Hey guys! I wanted to thank you for reading the story! I didn't think many people would like it, but as always you guys proved me wrong.**

Pengwinluva4- Thanks so much for being my first reviewer!

Pokemonchen- Thanks for reviewing! You're amazing!

Koko'Abey – I can totally relate. Being a daughter of Athena reading Percabeth stories, I get Daughter of Aphrodite Syndrome all the time.

EpicDinosaur123- Thanks so much! Here's the second chapter!

Cassiopeia3- I hope it goes somewhere awesome! Thanks for reviewing!

la bella nunez- Thanks for the review! I'm so glad you think it's original!

Jack- SILVER! It's so good to hear from you! I am so happy that you could read my story. I can't want for an update in yours. You can live on Annabeth's planet! I'm sure she'll give you a ride.

Erika- I'm trying to update all my stories! :D Here's an update for this one.

The Innocent Little Human- Thanks so much for reviewing! I'll continue it and see where it goes.

WISE2013GIRL- Thanks so much! I'm glad you like it!

newage416- I'm so glad you like it. I honestly thought people would hate the idea. Thanks for the review!

LolMeToDeath- Thanks! I'm glad you find it creative!

Living-Loving-Laughing14- I understand. Exams get everyone at one point. I'm glad you like it!

brunetteAnnabeth- Updated!

gilly boy- Thanks for the review. Thanks for telling me that I caught Percy's character. It's kinda hard to capture a character who is the opposite gender, so thank you.

toe walker- Aw! Luv ya too!

MileyJackson- I am going to finish Forbidden Love soon! Thanks for reviewing!

PJOBestfan29- Thank you! I have really…um…weird, ideas for stories! This is just one of them.

IAmTreySonOfZeus- Glad you like it Favorite Uncle! Thanks for reviewing!

si-fi-lover22- No, YOU ROCK! Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like, Different Worlds.

I am Crissy Daughter of Apollo- I have to say, I loved your review! It made me smile and it made my day. Thank you for that!

DaughterOfPoseiena- SO GLAD YOU LOVE IT! Thanks for the review.

MofoBanana- Haha! We can spazz out together!

Tajee165- I am glad you like the story so far and I PM'd you about your question for My Love For You.

stardust light- Thank you so much! I'm so happy that you liked it!

TheAwesome101- Thanks! I'm your favorite author? You made my day, thank you!

**Enjoy the second chapter!**

**Chapter Name: She awakens.**

Percy's POV

She didn't weight anything as I carried her in my arms. The water slide off her beautiful green dress as it radiated with energy or something like it. Her tanned skin glistened in the moonlight as the silver rays came through the windows. Her golden hair was so perfectly curled; even the water could not ruin it. She didn't move as I placed her on the leather sofa. I stepped back and checked for any sign of life, and she had it. Her chest rose up and down with each breath. She looked perfectly fine, as if she just decided to take a nap in the water and float wherever the current too her.

But she fell from the sky, I saw it! The waves of her crash-landing had almost tipped my boat over. How could she survive being wrapped around in flames and crashed into the ocean's dark waters? That's super human, could she really be human. She looked human….

I watched her, waiting for her to wake up. But after 15 minutes she didn't. I wrapped the Italian towel over my shoulders as I ran a hand through my wet hair. I got up and walked over to the mini bar. I never liked drinking, so my mini bar was filled with bottles of Coca-Cola and blue sodas or soft drinks. I took one of those old fashion Coca-Cola bottles and popped the top open. I took a long sip and felt the ice cold drink go down my throat.

What would I do with this girl? What was I doing? Was she even going to wake up? Was she in a coma? I mean she did fall from space…where was she from? Why did she have a metal belt and metal jewelry on her? Was she dangerous? Should I get rid of her?

Well, at least I knew one answer. No. I wouldn't get rid of her. I'll help her. But is that even right? Should I really help her out or put her back in the water? I felt movement so I turned around. I almost jumped out of my skin. She was just standing there…looking at me, completely dry. The fear that had run up me and the hairs on the back of my neck stand up had calmed down. How was she so silent?

When she was standing up, she was really tall; about 5'10 or maybe even 5'11. She had a slim waist and an athletic body figure. Her eyes what was most surprised me. They were stormy grey. The most unique eye color I have ever seen my entire life. She looked up at me with a confused expression. Her head was tilted to the side a bit.

"Umm…" I said as I set the Coca-Cola bottle down. "Hi?"

I stepped forward a bit, trying not to intimidate her, and lifted my hand up in a motionless wave. I was thinking about doing that two finger thing with your hand and saying: _Do you come in peace?_ But I decided against it.

But she just stared at me, making me feel self-conscious. And that was a thing I barely ever felt. Her eyes were so scary yet beautiful. I wanted to be nothing but perfect to her. That's how she made me feel.

"What's your name?" I asked, trying a different approach.

I wonder if she even understood me.

She seemed to understand that because she smiled a bit.

"Annabeth. My name is Annabeth." She said.

Her voice was like wind chimes blowing in the wind.

I nodded and grabbed to Cokes before I sat down on the sofa across from her. Between us, there was a little glass table. I placed a coke on the table and slide it over so that it stopped on her side.

"Thirsty?" I asked as I showed her how to open the bottle and I drank out from it slowly.

She watched my reaction to the probably unfamiliar drink. I smiled at her and she seemed to relax.

"Umm…okay."

She took the bottle in her hands and followed by my example, as it opened, she looked up at me as if asking if she did it right. I nodded and took a long sip from my drink. She sat down; looking extremely uncomfortable and she tried the drink. At first, her eyebrows crunched all together as the bubbles burst in her throat, but later she relaxed. She looked at me and then at the bottle.

"It's, uh, pretty good." She said as she set it down.

I laughed, which caused her to look at me weirdly.

"Sorry…so, umm…tell me about yourself?" I asked as I leaned back into the sofa.

"I already answered one of your questions. It's only fair if you answer one of mine's as well." She told me as she sat up straighter.

"Alright, go ahead."

"What's your name?"

What's my name? That's a question I never got asked. I've never really had to introduce myself before, that's why I didn't tell her when she woke up. I was used to everyone knowing my name. That's one of the things with having a famous and rich dad.

"My name's Percy Jackson." I told her.

But that's it. I didn't want to tell her my father was a billionaire. I didn't want her to treat me differently. I still didn't know who she was or where she was from, but I wanted her to treat me the same.

"Percy Jackson," she murmured softly underneath her breath.

I smiled and nodded, silently hoping she wouldn't figure out who I was.

"Alright, so my turn. Who are you? Where are you from?" I asked.

Her full pink lips slowly turned into a smile.

"Like I had told you before, my name is Annabeth Chase. Where am I from, well…it's quiet similar to here."

I sat forward and set the coke bottle down. I really wanted to know where she was from and why was she here.

"I saw you fall from the sky like a comet. Tell me where you're from."

"I know who you are, Percy Jackson. You're father isn't an ordinary man. And just because you have power and money, does not mean I am going to answer all your questions," she stood up and walked over to the door.

I stood up and followed her.

"Is this how you're going to repay me for saving your life?" I asked as I caught up to her.

She walked really fast.

"You did not safe my life, I was perfectly fine."

"I jumped into the water to save you," I said as I gestured to me drying clothes. "Some sea animal could have attacked you…like a shark!"

She stopped and turned to me.

"Thank you. But no sea animal would dare hurt me. I really must be going…you're kind actions won't go unnoticed." She said as she walked towards the water.

I shouldn't feel like this, but I really didn't want her to go. No one has ever done what she was doing. She talked back to me. She was being a little rude. She wanted to get away from me…I wasn't used to that. And I liked it.

"I have everything I would ever need or want and more. There is no way you can repay me…except for one thing." I told her.

**Annabeth's POV**

He was handsome, very handsome. The people from my planet were from so many different planets, so many different species…they all tried to impress me but nothing ever worked. Now him, Percy Jackson son of Poseidon, didn't even have to try. He was naturally beautiful. His eyes were the color of the sea, a beautiful green that I have never seen before. His black hair was wet and he had no shirt, exposing his amazing abs and muscles. Water rolled down his face and dripped down to the floor as he chased after me. But do not get me wrong. I didn't like him. I was just stating the facts.

I stopped and turned to him. He was kind of right. He had everything, he didn't need anything else. But my curious side of me wanted to see what this earthling wanted.

_You have two months to complete your quest before the end of the human race and the planet Earth._ Zeus's voice came to mind. _Two months._

I faced the human and waited for him to finish.

"What is it that, that you want?" I asked.

He grinned, showing off his amazingly white teeth.

"Stay with me." He said. "Wait that sounded wrong. Stay with me with two weeks. Just two…that's all I want as a recompense."

I was a peace keeper. I had to repay this human for his kind act. If humanity was going to believe me, I was going to need each and every one of them to believe me. But I also had a hard job at hand. The fate of this entire, un-advanced planet was in my hands. I couldn't let them die. But if I stayed with him, I would not have 8 weeks. Only 6 weeks to convince the human race…

I would have to do it. Maybe he could help me…maybe I could trust him. The moonlight shone on his raven black hair creating some sort of halo around his head.

"I-I guess." I told him as I stared at the black waters.

A wave crashed against the side of the boat. He grinned and clapped his hands. His grin was goofy and his eyes were bright.

"Great. I'll show you to the guess bedroom." He said as he walked off somewhere, gesturing for me to follow.

"A guest bedroom on a boat?"

"Yes. My father makes the best boats in the world. It's pretty advanced."

Not really. I have seen boats that fly through the air that can change size from being gigantic to as little as an ant. But I didn't want to burst his bubbles, so I just nodded.

He led be down some corridor and he opened a door. The bedroom inside had a bed in the shape of a circle. The sheets on the bed were dark blue and the pillows were white. The room was simply decorated, with a few night stands and a white wardrobe. There were little lights in the shape of raindrops all over one wall. Enough light radiated from them to light up the entire room.

"It's not a lot, but…" He said as he sat on the bed. He extended his arms outward. "Ta-da."

I smiled a bit.

"It's nice."

"Nice, huh. Not amazing?"

"I've seen better."

I said as I walked over to examine the wardrobe. It had tiny little designs on it.

"Oh really? Where?"

I turned around to look at him. I was almost about to answer Valacia, but I didn't trust him just yet. His kindness could be fake.

"France." I answered.

"Oh…yeah, they have nice things." He said as he looked at me suspiciously.

He stood up from the bed and dusted off his pants. He walked over to me and towards the door. As he passed by me, I accidentally shocked him. The reason that happens is still unknown to me. Maybe it was normal? Sometimes you touch something and you get shocked.

He seemed to have expected that and he walked over to the door.

"Good night?"

"Goodnight."

He closed the door and walked away. From a small window, I saw him walk away with a smile on his face.

I wonder if I did the right thing…but I couldn't back down now. I gave him my word. I sat down on the bed and sighed. Half of me wanted to leave, but half of me wanted to stay. Percy would give me reasons to want to save Earth. I knew he would.

I felt strange and out of place, but it was understandable. It was the first time I had come here to Earth and it was nothing like Valacia. Even if I had memorized all the cities, countries and oceans, it was different actually being here on Earth.

I leaned back and fell on the bed, my blonde curls spreading all over the bed. I sighed and closed my eyes…letting myself relax and drifting off to sleep.

**Percy's POV**

I swung myself on the hammock and I let the wind play with my hair. I couldn't believe I had practically begged that strange girl to stay. But deep down, somewhere, I knew she was that missing piece I was trying to find. She was my escape key. The thing I had wanted so much. A friend. Someone who had no idea who I was and didn't treat me like everyone else did.

She was it.

I smiled at myself as I pushed myself higher on the hammock. I wonder if I fell in the water, if she would save me. I was known to not think a lot and this was one of the great examples. I wonder what everyone else would say…too bad I didn't care.

I knew she wasn't from this planet, which freaked me out. But I would show her that Earth was amazing. I would get us both on my private yet and I would take her to Greece or Paris or something.

As I began to think of the day that was coming, I slowly fell asleep.

**How was that?**

**No cliffhanger for a change! :D**

**I hoped you liked it!**

**Review!**


	3. (14)

**It's my Birthday Today!**

**That's why I didn't update. But I will update tomorrow.**

**I wanted to wish a wonderful Birthday to: **_pipermclean-beautyqueen!_

**Yeah, we were born on the same day. Happy Birthday, Kiara!**

**I'll update tomorrow. A bunch of stories, so keep an eye out.**

**~ChildOfWisdom**


	4. New York City

**Hey! I know I haven't updated in a while-well, a long while-but I hope you like this new chapter! :D**

**And can you do me a favor?**

**Can you guys go to: demi-man's profile and review for one of his stories: "The Eagle is back in the nest." (When you review, type that)**

Annabeth's POV

I stared at the horizon, enchanted by the beauty of the sunrise. The sun slowly moved its way from under the water, over the horizon and slowly dragged itself across the sky. The sky, in response, changed to many glorious colors, making everything seem extremely beautiful.

I had taken large amounts of appreciation to the sunrise because on Valacia, we did have such a beautiful sunrise. The sky was almost always the same pinkish, purplish color it always was. Clouds decorated the Valacian skies too, but not as white and as fluffy as the clouds on Earth. Everything seemed so beautiful, so…amazing. I couldn't imagine this planet ending and I didn't want it to. I was slowly falling in love with the planet and its strange customs.

What startled me was when a boat passed by and the man steering the boat stopped and stared at me, longer than what was comfortable. But then the man looked up a bit, over me and his eyes widen and he sped off. When I looked up, I didn't see anyone. There wasn't anyone on the second floor of the boat, just me and the moving water…I wonder what he had seen.

"Annabeth!" Percy's voice called me from somewhere. "Come down here!"

He didn't sound like if he was in any trouble, so I didn't worry too much. I sauntered down to the room I had slept him, carefully following the echoes of his voice.

There's one thing that I want to make clear. I am not human. I come from the very far away, very advanced planet of Valacia. Earth belongs to us. I'll explain it in similar terms. You know the United States, right? Some of you may live there, others have probably heard of it. Well, The United States owns land that is not connected or a part of the continent. Places like; Puerto Rico, Guam, American Samoa, Hawaii, Alaska, etc. That's how Earth is to Valacia. A territory. The oracle of our world told us the horrible fate that would come to the world if it wasn't fixed. And that's why I was here, to fix the problem.

I decided I wasn't going to hide anything from Percy. He already knew I wasn't from this world, or I had at least hoped he had guessed it by now. It didn't mean I trusted him completely, it just meant that if he ever said anything to anyone else or threatened me in any way, I would send him to the Swamp Moons of Dranthax Five.

"Yes?" I asked as I cautiously walked into the room.

I still wasn't used to the constant motion the boat was in, since it was in the water, but Percy looked like he didn't even notice. He had some articles of clothing neatly folded in his arms. He was looking through a very small closet when I came in and he automatically turned his attention to me and grinned.

"Hey, I was just wondering if you wanted to change out of those, um, clothes. You can attract a bit of attention wearing that in this…planet." Percy told me as he looked at my clothes.

I stepped in front of a mirror and examined myself. I was wearing a green dress that floated around me defying human laws of gravity. Silver arm cuffs and rings on my hand that glowed like the moon on a clear night. My hair was let down, blonde curls tumbling passed my shoulders and almost to my waist. My stormy grey eyes meant my other grey eyes in the mirror and I turned to Percy.

"Is there something wrong with what I am wearing?" I asked him.

His hand went up to the back of his neck and his cheeks turned the color of red.

"Nothing is wrong, Annabeth. You look, um, very nice, but it's not something we wear on Earth. It would be easy to tell that you're not from here." He explained.

I walked closer to him and placed my hand on his cheek, running my thump through his cheek and felt it grow intensively hot.

"Do you feel alright? Are you ill?" I asked.

"Me? Oh, I'm alright! Dandy, actually. So, um, here are your clothes." He said handing me the articles of clothing, while talking rather quickly. He moved towards the door but turned around one last time. "We'll be docking in New York. I'll tell you when we're getting off." And with that, he left.

He shut the door behind him, leaving me a bit confused.

I knew this was going to happen. I am extremely intelligent, as my race is, but I am not accustom to the ways of Earth. I will seem a bit naïve, which I feared. I hate presenting myself as someone who lacks knowledge of subjects that are very common to people from other worlds. It gives them a reason to point their finger (or fingers, since many species of aliens have more than 5 fingers on their hands) at me and laugh.

Sighing, I placed the clothes on the bed and quickly changed into them. I felt the boat move forward and I knew we were going to a place called New York. I had learned about it before I came to the planet, since I always study for a test. It's a place where many people come. There are a lot of lights and well-known people. It's also very polluted and crowded, but I still couldn't wait to see.

I changed into a pair of pants that were sorter than my knees, a black and white shoe named 'converse', and a t-shirt that was of the color light blue. I pulled my hair into a ponytail and carefully folded the dress (which was a bit hard, considering the dress floated weightlessly in the hair and refused to be still). I made sure everything of mine was in safe keeping before responding to the sound of Percy calling me.

I climbed up to the second floor of the boat and gasped inwardly. The city was amazing. There were giant buildings that reached up towards the sky. Some brown, some silver and other's of many colors, all with many windows and people inside them. Thousands or more, definitely more, cars went from side to side of the streets. I noticed that there were more yellow cars then the other color cars…I would have to ask Percy why that is. And if there were a lot of cars, multiply that by ten and you'll get the amount of people. Many of them were walking around with bags on their hands, jogging, riding bikes, getting into yellow cars, or making flashes with a small rectangular looking device.

Percy laughed at the look of my face, which caused me to glare at him.

"How many people reside here?" I asked him, moving closer to the railing, enjoying the salty smell of the sea.

"I can't give you a definite number, since many people come in and out of the city every day. But, there's a lot. I'd say about a billion, but I know I'm wrong. I've been told I tend to exaggerate things." Percy said as he steered the boat somewhere, with no effort at all. It seemed to come natural to him.

I smiled a bit, knowing there _weren't _a billion people in the city, even though it can seem like it.

"Are we going to go in?" I asked, trying to contain my excitement. "Everything looks so fascinating!"

I felt Percy's beautiful sea green eyes on me, but I was too busy standing on my tipy-toes looking towards the city to turn around to meet his gaze.

"Yeah, we'll go. There are a lot of places I want to show you."

I was more than excited, needless to say. The planets I have been to were either too advanced or too…pre-historic. There were planets that lived underwater in domes, or planets were the houses and everything was located in the skies. Then there were planets were the people there lived in caves or in huts made of out leaves and vines. Valacia was one of those 'high-tech' planets, with insanely tall mountains with temples, teleporters almost everywhere, holographic floors and pathways, flying ships, etc.

Earth had this indescribable beauty that seemed so interesting to me. I wanted to see it all.

I turned to Percy, the ocean breeze blowing my hair to the side, and took notice of his appearance. A dark blue shirt, short jeans that reached his knees and a shoe called: Nike. His hair was a little bit longer in the front, so his bangs covered a bit of his eyes. He was tall, strong enough so that his muscles were visible under his shirt, and…carefree. He gave me a sideways grin and gestured for me to walk over to him.

"You see that car over there?" He pointed to a long black vehicle waiting at a parking lot.

I nodded.

"That's the car we're going to take. First, I'll leave the boat here, then I'll take you someplace fun…like…Times Square." He finished.

"Is that a square filled with clocks?" He asked.

He looked at me with a weird expression and chuckled. Again, I felt embarrassed. _Times Square. The square of time._ Seemed pretty easy, right? Or was I that wrong?

"It's a bit more than that," he said. "But you'll see."

* * *

I was really wrong…as much as I hate to admit it.

Times Square was not a square of time, or filled with clocks or anything. It was one of the most amazing things I have ever seen with my eyes. There were so many people walking up and down the lighted streets. Every store had giant screens with advertisements, lights that welcomed you in, even a big ride inside a toy store! The buildings were so high, that went I looked up to see them, I got a bit dizzy. There were people dressed up as cartoon characters running around the place, taking pictures with eager humans.

I had a mini heart attack when Percy said if I wanted to take a picture with Spider-Man. Who would ever want to do that? Spiders are the most disgusting and terrifying creatures in the galaxy! No exaggeration. In one planet I visited, named Spidracorelai (Spidra-core-lai), it had spiders that were three feet tall and three feet wide. You'll never forget a spider after that.

"Annabeth, calm down, the buildings aren't going anywhere." Percy said as he tried to keep up with me, weaving through crowds, holding his hand out to grab me but never succeeding.

"But I want to see that one." I said as I pointed to a tall building with a pointy top.

"The Empire State Building? Not now, Annabeth, maybe later. We're here to get you clothes." He said as he guided me back into the side walk. "I don't really know where to go but…there's a Forever 21 over there. Girls like that right?"

"I do not know. Do they?"

"They do," He chuckled. "Buy everything that you think is nice. Don't think about the money, I've got that covered."

He led me into a store with three floors filled with different types of clothing. A human women, maybe around the age of 23, came and asked us if we needed help. Percy kindly told her if she could help us find clothes for me and she batted her eyes at him and quickly agreed. I agreed and disagreed on the clothing she picked out for me, but after a few hours we walked out of the store and I was exhausted.

We walked a couple of 'blocks', as Percy called them, until we reached the long black car Percy said was called: Limo.

I sat down in the comfortable leather seats and sank into them, putting all the bangs at my feet and sighing as Percy closed the door and sat across from me.

"That was unpleasant. Did we have to take that long?" I asked.

I was getting tired of asking questions, but I couldn't help it.

Percy again looked at me with a weird expression and laughed. I glared at him and wondered if I was really that funny. I seemed to be making him laugh quite often and I didn't like it.

"Are you mocking me?" I asked.

All laughter stopped and he looked at me alarmed, maybe even a bit scared.

"No. No, Annabeth, I'm not. It's just…you're so…innocent. So different. Other girls would have spent even more than a couple of hours looking for clothes. You bought some of the cheapest, simplest things in the entire store!" He told me. "You just surprise me. I never meant to hurt your feelings or anything. I'm sorry."

I sighed and nodded.

"It is alright, you are forgiven. And I can't help it, you know? Everything is all so new. And those skirts and dresses were _way_ too short."

"See? Girls in this city think those skirts and dresses should be _shorter_."

"I'm not just any girl." I told him as I narrowed my eyes a bit.

"I know that."

Then there was an awkward pause of silence. We just sat there, Percy tapping his hand on his foot as he looked around and me, trying to do the same thing. I wish I could see what he was thinking about. But I took this time to figure out what I was thinking. To shorten it down, I'll put it in bullet point note style.

I had never trusted anyone in my life like I have Percy.

I have only known him for less than a day, (Okay, I slept in his boat but I meant him at night, so that means it wasn't a full day) and I feel like I have known him all of my life. Like I could tell him anything and trust that he would never tell another leaving soul. I do not even trust my s_tep-siblings_ like that. And it kinda scares me.

Everything in the planet fascinates me.

I was sure there was nothing in this planet that would seem boring to me. From forms of literature to architecture everything was surpassing my expectations of who Earth was going to be. Everything seemed so perfect, so carefully planned out, so delicate, so precious. It would be a waste to see this all blown to ashes. I was also intrigued by the fact that Percy didn't act all weird and scared around me. I am not from here and he acts like if I was his best friend that he has known for years.

I hadn't forgotten about my mission.

Never. No matter how many museums I see, how many buildings, art, people, cars, etc. Nothing could side track me from my goal of saving this planet. The only reason I accepted Percy's help was because I needed a reason to want to save this floating piece of rock. I needed something to inspire me to now give up and go back to Valacia, something other than my grandfather Zeus's strict voice. And I knew Percy would give me that.

But before I could think more, he interrupted me.

"Let's play 20 questions." He said.

It wasn't more of a question. He sounded more like a little kid asking to play a game.

"What is that?"

"It's a game where I ask you a question, and then you respond. Then you do the same to me. And it goes on until we've asked 20 questions. You know, to get to know each other better." He seemed kind of nervous as he talked. No nervous wasn't the word. He seemed shy.

I thought about it for a second, but then I nodded. Why not? It seemed pretty harmless.

"Cool! I'll go first…okay, what's your favorite color?" he asked.

"Grey."

He smiled and raised an eyebrow. "And why is that?"

"I believe you can only ask one question per turn. And it is my turn." I told him as I smirked and leaned back into the chair.

He held up his hands in defense and chuckled softly.

"You're getting good at this, Annabeth. Go ahead."

I thought about the question for a second.

"When was the day of your birth?" I asked him.

"August 18th. What about you?"

"Vicxa 13th." I answered.

He looked confused but he didn't ask anything. I couldn't help but chuckled as his confused face. He seemed…cute.

"What is your favorite animal?" I asked.

"A Pegasus." He answered.

I immediately perked up. "Do you own a Pegasus?"

He crossed his arms and smirked.

"It's my turn to ask a question," He said smugly.

I kicked his leg, then placed the leg I kicked him with over the other leg.

"Ow! Annabeth!" He cried out. "Note to self: Just answer all questions Annabeth asks." He said in a sarcastic voice.

I looked at him and grinned. He grinned back.

It seemed that Percy might actually be a friend to me. He has only done kind things to me since I came here, unlike other people that I know. I wondered how far I could trust him and how I was going to repay him for everything he has done to me. All his kind acts.

But I knew one way to repay him, it was pretty simple really…I would repay him by not letting him fall in love with me. He would be kept safe from some of the most horrible things in the galaxy and I owe him that much. I made a silent promise that I would never let him fall in love with me.

_For his own safety, he will never be more than a friend to me. Never, this I promise._

Suddenly the limo stopped and Percy looked out the tainted windows and smiled.

"Welcome to Hotel Le'Jackson."

* * *

**How was that? Pretty long, huh? I hope it made up for all that time I didn't update.**

**I made Annabeth a bit naïve because she comes from a planet with a whole different culture, different way of life, a different society. So I wanted to make her look innocent, yet incredibly intelligent in other subjects. I will be showing this more as the story progresses.**

**Also the way she talks is mostly proper or as proper as I can make it. She sometimes talks normal but it goes back and forth. This is from her lack of contact with humans. She knows English but she doesn't know how to speak it all that well. She'll learn soon enough.**

**VOTE on which song you like best**** (its also for the story).**

**Moves Like Jagger by Maroon Five**

**Rock Me by One Direction**

**Just The Way You Are by Bruno Mars**

**Thanks for reading!**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Inside Hotel Le'Jackson

Different Worlds

**I GOT A NEW COMPUTER! I am so happy I named it; Wisdom One! I miss my old little computer, Sage, but sadly that computer went to work for the Angels in the sky.**

**But I can write now! Still no internet, but I can do to the library so…ENJOY!**

**Read and Review.**

**-ChildOfWisdom**

Annabeth's POV

The hotel was breathtaking. It towered over all the surrounding buildings and the sunlight reflected off the glass that belonged to its many windows. There were a lot of people walking in and out, carrying huge suitcases, wearing I 3 NEW YORK shirts, and ready for a vacation. Then there were other people carrying small black suit cases, wearing suits and ties and they looked rather busy. There was one last group of people. They wore a green uniform and they helped everyone who entered the building. Another thing I noticed was the architecture. It was amazing! If only I had enough time to scan the building and place the hologram in my archives.

"Do you like it?" Percy asked as he opened the door.

I practically had to force my eyes away from the magnificent building and towards the handsome boy who politely opened the door for me, his eyes begging for my attention.

"It's very beautiful." I gasped. "Is it yours?"

"It belongs to my dad. There are a bunch of these hotels around the US, but yeah, it's partly mine." He explained as he took hold of my hand and helped me out of the limousine.

As soon as I got out of long vehicle, I was once again hit with the busy noises around me. I was amazed at how much noise there was and how people could rest at night. A women in a nice dress walked her small dog through the street, her chin raised up high and she walked like she owned the place. She didn't care who was in her way, she just expected people to move away since they saw her coming, almost pushed me into the street. Thank Athena for Percy.

"You have to be careful. Some people aren't as nice as I am."

Percy led me into the hotel after signaling to the driver that he could leave. The door didn't open in and out as many doors that I have seen. This one spun around and I enjoyed going in a few circles before entering the lobby. Percy laughed.

"Mr. Jackson, you're here early." Sneered a tall man with brown hair.

He was rather old, in his 40's, and seemed like the type of man that got into everyone's business. He had a pointy nose and cold, unforgiving eyes. His hands were being his back in mock respect and I instantly didn't like him. Percy didn't seem to be fond of him either.

"Patrick it's my hotel. I'm free to come and go as I please without having to answer to anyone but my father. Did you suddenly forget who signs your checks?" Percy glared.

I was surprised at his answer. In the few hours that I have known Percy, he hasn't showed me anything but kindness. But knowing quite a few from studying human nature and anatomy, humans were bond to more than just one emotion. They were emotional hurricanes. One day they could love someone with all their heart and from just one rumor, despise them with all their might. Not that this Patrick guy was the most loveable man in this world, but his change of emotion was strange.

"I haven't forgotten, Mr. Jackson. Just wondering why the sudden change of heart."

"Learn to mind your own business." Percy looked at me, saw my expression and calmed down a bit. "Thank you for your _concerns_, Patrick, but they are not needed. Let's go, Annabeth."

He placed his hand on the small of my back and led me to an elevator with shiny golden doors. I noticed how many stares Percy received, by both women and gentlemen in suits, and how they murmured. I also noticed how many stares _I_ was receiving. I managed to hear some of them, unlike Percy.

"_Look at her eyes!_"

"_Poor girl, another helpless girl who fell for the Jackson._"

"_Who is that?_"

The first one and last one were completely natural. Humans were known as very curious beings. But the last one got to me. I am not helpless. Anything but that, actually. And I did not _fall_ for Percy Jackson. I do not remember becoming in contact with the ground, well…unless you count the ocean, before meeting him. Or maybe it was a slang I was not aware of…

We walked into the elevator and the doors closed. There was a panel with numbers, ranging from 1-70. Percy clicked on the 70 and the number glowed and the elevator ascended.

"Who is Patrick?" I asked.

"A rude man who really needs to learn his manners." Was his response.

"I take it you don't like him."

"He's a snitch. I used to trust him at first, but then he kept telling the tabloids and the paparazzi lies for some extra money. After that he lost all the respect I had for him. Plus, he isn't a nice man. No one likes him. You should stay clear from him."

"I am not afraid of him." I stated, crossing my arms.

"I didn't say you were," he told me, talking a second to look down at me and smile warmly. "But you should be treated with respect. You won't get that from him."

I nodded, analyzing his way of thinking. I tried to put myself in his place and tried to get in his brain to see how he thought and what his reasons were. I concluded with the fact that he had done much to help me and that I should just follow his advice, because he knew more of this world that what I did.

The elevator stopped. Percy removed a card from his wallet and passed it over a sensor on the bottom of the panel.

"Percy Jackson. Access granted. Welcome home." A robotic voice said as the doors opened.

The room was beautiful. The large windows provided a beautiful view of the living city below and everything in the room was modern, according to Earth standards. The carpets were white, the walls were painted a royal blue, and there was a giant aquarium right in the middle of the room filled with two beautiful sharks swimming circles around each other.

"Your bags will be brought up in a few minutes," he said as he walked over to the kitchen and placed his keys on the glass counter. "In the meantime, what anything to drink?"

I took note of the possible exits, the other rooms and what could possibly be used as a weapon all in an instant.

"Do you have the liquid in the red can?" I asked as I walked over and sat down on a stool.

He chuckled and rummaged through the fridge before taking out to red cans and placing one right in front of me. He smiled and opened his, which I copied his moments wanting to do it right. He ran a hand through his hair, removing lose hairs from his face, giving me a better look at his green eyes. They reminded me of what color the ocean was when we were one that boat. I had honestly never seen eyes like his eyes before.

"Are we going to finish the game of 20 questions or can I just ask you questions normally?" He asked, leaning on his elbows as he pulled up a chair to the counter across from me.

His sea green eyes looking directly into mine.

"The normal way will be just fine."

"Where do you come from?" He asked.

I took a sip from my drink and blinked as the liquid bubbled up inside my throat.

I know I was going to keep my identity secretive, but telling him a few basic things couldn't hurt him. I knew he was just being curious.

"It is a very large planet called Valacia and it is located in another system of planets, called the Centari System."

"The Centari system?"

"It is like the one your planet is located in at this moment. Except yours is called the Solar System."

"Oh, I see," He said as he nodded. "Valacia…well, not to be rude, but why are you on Earth then? If you live so far away?"

He was trying to make sense of it all, but his question was not to be known just yet. Maybe if I grew to trust him more. But definitely not now.

"I'm just visiting. Earth is quiet beautiful, is it not?"

"I agree, but answer me this…are you trying to take over our planet?"

I tried not to laugh, but I couldn't help it. This was a very common question among Earthlings because in their minds, all aliens were evil and powerful, and they all wanted to take over the Earth. I had read in one of my scrolls that humans had many public films or _movies_, as they called it, about other beings from other planets taking control of their precious Earth.

"Hey, come on. It's a legit question." He protested.

"Legit? But, no. I am not trying to take over your planet. There is no need really." _Because you already belong to us._

"Oh, okay."

His phone rang, which he excused himself from as he went to go talk in the corner. I made sure he wasn't looking before shifting the mist. The mist is an invisible cover that surround the Earth and hides things from humans that they don't need to see, because they won't be able to handle it. Aliens come in and out of the planet all the time. Using it as a rendezvous point for trade and communication. The humans, thanks to the mist, don't see any of this thanks to the mist. Of course, some of them are _clear sighted_ and see right through the mist. Some have even made contact with Aliens, asking them to take them to other planets and to show them space, and since our kind are eager teachers and learners, we take them with us and show them what lies outside of the world.

Most humans can't see through the mist, though. So even though it is true that those humans have seen incredible, indescribable things, many humans won't believe them. They claim that the person is either mad or not right in their head. When it is them who are blind.

A man came in, wearing a green uniform, with all the bags I had left inside the limousine and he placed them all in another room in the far corner of the apartment. Percy told me that that room what where I would be staying in for the time that I was with him and I thanked him and the helper for their help and kindness.

As they talked, I tried to shift the mist again and this time it worked. A small device, known on my world as a Teller, took the form of a modern and Earthly communication device known as an iPhone. A Teller, on my world, is a device that tells you anything you need to know. Much like the human search engine called Google. Except that a Teller could literally tell you everything. I could search up; Percy Jackson, and it would give me every piece of information known about him. The exact hour he was born, when he first spoke, how many times he has blinked in his life time, etc.

It was very useful at times.

"Oh, yeah. I'll make sure your car is ready to go for tonight." The green uniformed man said as I took a glance back.

"Thanks, man, I owe you."

"Yes you do, sir."

I typed in; Earthen World Problems. I list I got was disturbingly long. It would take all night to read. By the time I was finished with my third article, the uniformed man had gone and the sky had started to turn dark. The Earth must be rotating on its axis…it must be turning into night.

"Hey, Annabeth, watch this." Percy said as he walked over to a large window. I made my way over to him.

As the sun was swallowed up by the ground, the city did not go to sleep, it came to life. It looked like if the entire island had been asleep during the day, and like a nocturnal animal, it had awaken and really become to life at night. The sky didn't lose its glow, and it hardly looked like it was night with all the lights. One by one, each store, shop, home, and car turned its lights on, making New York have an unnatural glow around it. I gasped. It was beautiful, and harmful to the planet since they were wasting a lot of electricity, but otherwise beautiful.

I placed my hand on the glass and felt Percy's gaze on me. I looked up at him and meant his eyes. He seemed to stop breathing when I looked at him. His warm, kind smile made an army of butterflies prepare for battle in my stomach. I wanted to raise my hand to his face, but I stopped myself from doing so. Even if it was hard. His completely black hair was messy in a natural way, inviting me to run my fingers through it. His sea green eyes sparkled and reflected the lights around him, looking like green Centari moon diamonds. The way he towered over me, the way he made me feel safe was wrong.

Because the Earth wasn't safe. Percy made me lose my focus and I couldn't do that. I had to keep my head in the game. He couldn't distract me because…Zeus didn't like it when things distracted me. If he found out...

"I've never seen anyone with your eye color before." He whispered.

His face dangerously close to mine. I felt his breath on my face and it made _me_ lose _my_ breath.

"It is very common where I come from," I whispered back. "I have never seen eyes as green as yours."

I leaned back away when I noticed we were moving closer and closer to each other and I chided myself for being so ignorant. Percy backed away too, blinking twice as he also noticed our position. His cheeks grew red again and he looked away.

"I know you're new to the city and to…the entire world, actually, but I was wondering if you wanted to eat some Earthly food in a good restaurant I know."

He scratched the back of his neck, looking a bit nervous, and I couldn't help but noticed he looked quite…cute.

"I would love try your food." I told him as I looked down to the city.

"Good, there is a green dress in one of your bags that would be perfect. We'll leave in an hour."

"Okay, thank you."

I turned away and started walking towards the room the uniformed man had placed all of the bags in when I was called to stop.

"Oh, and Annabeth."

"Yes?"

"It's….nothing. Sorry."

**Percy's POV**

She rose an elegant blonde eyebrow, obviously confused by my change of mind but she dropped the subject which I was grateful for.

"Okay." She said as she walked back into the room Bruno had placed her stuff in.

I didn't like how I acted down in the lobby towards Patrick and the sad thing I didn't even notice until I saw Annabeth's expression. I had always acted that way towards everyone, being sarcastic and rude, and I didn't care. I was the son of one of the wealthiest man in New York and in the entire world. I had a lot of girls over and they just laughed at how I acted. I acted like an idiot and I only realize that now because of Annabeth. I wouldn't be apologizing to Patrick, because he really did need to learn how to mind his own business, but I had to learn to control my tongue.

I had Bruno make a reservation in the restaurant named Olympus. To get a reservation, it took a normal guy about 4 weeks just to get the call through. But since my father owned a large part of it, I'm sure I would get in. The limousine was ready, the reservation was made and the plan started to blossom inside of my head. I would take Annabeth to the most expensive restaurant in New York City and show her some of the amazing things that Earth had to offer. Then afterwards, I would give her a tour of New York at night. She seemed to like buildings and things, so maybe she'd like to see the George Washington Bridge or the Statue of Liberty.

I wanted this night to go perfect because this was my first actual outgoing in weeks…and it was with an alien.

Now that I thought about it, as I got dressed in a nice black suit, it still didn't bother me. Wasn't that weird? Imagine you meant an alien that just fell out of the sky, as beautiful as she was, and now I was taking her to dinner? Now I was nervous to be around her? I wanted to impress her? I thought that I would be scared or weirded out by her, but I wasn't. She looked just like any other human. Maybe I shouldn't be doing this…

But it felt so right. Like it had been destiny or fate that I meant her…

Okay, now I know I'm losing it. No girl has ever made me think like this, not even Rachel. I needed to get my head out of the clouds and back on Earth.

I looked myself in the mirror and smirked at me own reflection. I looked good and I wasn't going to lie. The black suit looked good on me, showing a bit of my muscles underneath the sleeves and the black brought out my green eyes, which made the girls faint. I had tamed my hair, even if I hated doing it, putting gel on it making it look sleek instead of messy. I took a pair of black shades from my dresser and placed it over my eyes to stop the flash of the photographers from bugging me.

Then I made a check list of what I was going to do tonight.

-I would be taking Annabeth out to dinner.

-I would be showing her the beautiful city and hopefully the rest of the world.

-I was going to a restaurant with an alien.

-I was going to change because of her.

With one last look at the mirror, I sauntered back into the living room, looking for Annabeth.

**How was that?**

**The next chapter is going to be amazing! So, I hope you like it. Here's a sneak peak!**

_Taking hold of her hand, I guided her through the half lit park as we looked up at the stars. I couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked and how perfect the night seem to be. I would have never imagined myself in this position a few months ago. Back when I had a new date every night for father's events, before I got tired of acting. Back when I saw how ashamed my mother looked when she saw me on the news, with pictures of me with different girls every night. Even though nothing ever passed from just a date, it was wrong._

"_I wonder which one is Valacia?" I wondered softly as I looked up at the sky._

_Annabeth seemed to have an unhuman glow around her and she smiled as she heard my question. Taking her hand, she rose it up and pointed to the brightest star in the sky._

"_That's Valacia."_

"_Wow…"_

_I noticed how close she was to me and I wanted nothing more than to wrap my arms around her and hug her tight. But that was wrong. We were just friends, not even, and I had only known her for almost two days._

"_Hey, look…and shooting star. Make a wish, Annabeth." I told her as I pointed to the long, white line flying across the sky._

_Suddenly, her stormy grey eyes widened and she took my hand, slowly backing away._

"_That is no shooting star, Percy. Come on, we must hurry."_

"_Wait, where are we going?"_

"_No time to ask questions! Just trust me!"_

_And without a second thought, I let her drag me off into the woods. Without a second thought, I trusted her._

**REVIEW!**


	6. A letter from space

**And here is the long over-due newest chapter of Different Worlds!**

**It's not my best chapter but…the next one will be! Promise!**

Annabeth's POV:

I looked at myself in the mirror and was suddenly awe-stuck by the beauty of this dress. The dress was simple yet incredibly stunning. It was the color dark green and it flowed down my body until it reached the floor. It had a sort of 'X' made with white shiny stones on my chest. I could tell that the place where Percy would take me was fancy, in Earth standards, because of the dress he told me to wear. I braided my hair into an up-do and added a few little green flowers which were braided straight into my golden locks.

Green had always been one of my favorite colors, since it was very common in Valacia and many of my jewelry were made from polished green Centari moon diamonds. I placed a clear gloss on my lip only to bring out the dark pink color they naturally had. I wasn't a fan of make-up, not even on my planet. But I wanted to look nice.

I was a bit nervous, since this would be the first time I go somewhere in public. I knew how humans were yet experiencing something in real life was completely different reading an article about them on my Teller.

I placed a silver arm cuff on my right arm and looked myself one more time in the mirror before someone knocked on my door.

And I knew exactly who it was.

"Come in," I called out as I wrapped my arms around myself, trying to calm my nerves.

Percy poked his head inside the room and his eyes widened a bit when he saw me. He opened the door wider and slowly walked into the room until he was right behind me. Again, I felt a wave of safety and secureness around him. It wasn't a normal feeling. I haven't felt like this around any other being when I was in other planets. But I would have to admit that Percy was a very handsome being compared to some races I had to meet.

"You look stunning." He commented as he looked at the mirror in front of us.

Our reflection looked back at us. In the mirror I saw an alien girl standing in front of a god-like human being. He was dressed in a black suit with a tie that matched the same green shade of his eyes and my dress. His hair was messy but in a way that made him look irresistible…_Annabeth Pallas Chase what in the name of Hera are you thinking?! Save the world first. Gawk over the breath-taking human being behind you, afterwards._

"Thank you," I breathed. "You look stunning as well."

Percy chuckled at my comment or maybe he chuckled at the pink color that had spread over my cheeks.

"Then are you ready to go? Bruno told me the limo is ready and it's waiting for us downstairs."

I took one last look in the mirror, trying to shake off my nerves and nodded. Percy gave me a pearly white grin and gestured for me to walk out the door.

"After you."

**[Different Worlds]_[Different Worlds]_[Different Worlds]_[Different Worlds]**

From all the stares I was getting, I was starting to think that people knew I was an alien from another world.

I was sitting in a beautiful restaurant, in a secluded part of it that had a beautiful view to the city below. There was waterfalls all over the restaurant and all the waiters were dressed in white. The restaurant was called, Olympus, which instantly made me think of Grand-father Zeus. You see, Earth has been owned by Valacia for a very long time. I believe that it was owned by my planet just a few years after the planet's formation. In the ancient times, my family used to come down and visit the humans, teaching them valuable lessons on how to survive and built an empire to last for centuries. Valacia needed to be sure that their territory would last more than a couple of years. It needed to be able to support themselves for centuries.

The humans made myths to explain how my family did things. The most popular group of people, at the time, were the Greeks. My mother had simply fallen in love with their hungry for knowledge and wisdom, which is why she became their goddess. But I'm getting to ahead of myself.

Ever since Percy and I left his very tall home, everyone had taken a special interest in me. The human females were staring at me with angry eyes and whispering. The human males looked at me like they could eat me, which made both Percy and I angry. When we came to the restaurant, it was the same thing. I didn't come here for attention, but it seemed that being with Percy, attention would come naturally.

"Can I get you any drinks to start off?" A waitress wearing a white dress and heels, asked as she looked intently at Percy.

I didn't know what to say, but Percy seemed to notice this and answered for the both of us.

"Two cokes, please." Percy said as he kept looking at his menu.

I copied his movements.

The waitress seemed to be a bit confused. She had on a face that said; _You come to the biggest and most expensive restaurant in the city for coke?_ I wondered why that was any of her business. She had a job and she should do it. I didn't make any comment.

"Alright, will that be all, _Mr._ Jackson?" She asked as she batted her eyelashes at him.

Percy ignored her and nodded, as if to say, _you can go now_. She turned away and strutted over to the kitchen to get out drinks.

"Do you know what you want yet, Annabeth?" Percy asked as he looked at me with bright eyes. "I think I'll go for the fillet minon but then again, the lobster looks amazing. What do you think?"

My eyes scanned the menu and I felt incredibly out of place. I could easily control the mist and make my Teller appear on the table, but then I would have to explain it to Percy. I would have thought I was used to feeling strange when I entered someone else's culture. But I didn't know what to answer, since these foods had so many strange names. I didn't want to choose wrong.

"Honestly…I don't know any of these foods."

His eyes meant mine again, since he had looked back at his menu, and his green eyes had softened. I didn't want to feel his sympathy or whatever else he was feeling.

"That's right. I'm sorry, I forgot…will you give me the honor of ordering for you tonight?"

"Would you, please?"

"Of course."

The rest of the night when by smoothly.

Percy ordered for me and I enjoyed the food, even though I did not learn the name. The waitress gave Percy a piece of paper with numbers on it, but he quickly through it away. I asked him why he did that and he simply told me he wasn't interested. Interested in what? I didn't know.

After we ate, we headed back down to the long vehicle when we were attacked by repeating flashes of light. I immediately got worried and thought that we were being attacked. I didn't have time to react because Percy pulled me against him and didn't let me go until we were in the long limo.

"Why were they trying to attack us?" I asked, curious.

From what I know, we haven't done anything wrong. I wondered if I did anything to upset the humans. I don't recall anything.

When I was little, Valacia was in war with an evil, filthy planet named Mirkai. The Mirkaian people were ugly in every single way. They treated their females, women and children, horribly. Enslaving them and abusing them for fun. They thought women were inferior. They are nasty beings with slimy dark purple, black skin that oozed slime. They had big eyes that took up half of their face and their eyes were a light purple and they shot white lasers from their eyes. The lasers looked like the flashes.

They had broken into my home when I was only 5 years old and if it wasn't for my Uncle Apollo, I would not have been here today. I managed to calm down the Mirkaian with words and since then, Grand-father Zeus had trained me to handle international business and political affairs. That's why I was here on Earth. To save it from its own destruction.

"Attacking us? No, Annabeth, they weren't trying to attack. They were just taking pictures." Percy explained quickly, seeing the distressed look on my face.

"Photography? With flashes?"

"Yes. That would be flash photography."

I felt like a child that didn't know anything. I hated the feeling.

"Yes…that seems logical…but they did not take pictures of the other humans walking out? Why did they take pictures of us?" I asked.

"Well, remember when I told you my father owned many hotels? He is a very wealthy man. Very well known. And since I am his son that makes me just as well known."

I nodded, finally understanding.

"I see," I said, smiling a bit. "You are…famous, yes?"

"Kind of," He grinned. "James, could you please take us around? I want to show Annabeth the city."

The driver, who is named James, smiled and nodded.

**[Different Worlds]_[Different Worlds]_[Different Worlds]_[Different Worlds]**

Percy's POV

Annabeth looked like a little girl in a candy store…who happened to wear a green gown.

James took us to the most famous spots in NYC and Annabeth's eyes were so wide and glowing, I couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm. I was honestly sick of the city. I felt like I knew every street and corner store in Manhattan, but to Annabeth this was all knew. She gawked over the Empire State Building, which was lighted up in blue. She went crazy, not literally, when she saw the Gorge Washington Bridge and asked me if we could cross it.

An idea started to take shape in my head and I asked James to take us over to New Jersey.

There was this little park in New Jersey my mom used to take me to before…before she couldn't be with me anymore. It was right along the edge, near the bridge and you could see all the lights of New York without being so crowded. I knew we weren't dressed to go to the park, but I couldn't help myself but to take her.

James parked in the perfect place and I helped Annabeth out of the car.

The park was abandoned. The moonlight reflected off the water of the Hudson River and bathed the grass and the trees with beautiful silver light. Fireflies blinked on and off as they flew wherever they wanted too, without a care in the world. Annabeth grabbed my hand gently in hers and I felt sparks fly up my arm like electricity.

"Sir, I'll be right back. I'm going to get gasoline for the limo. I don't want to get stuck in the middle of the Gorge Washington Bridge without gas…again." James said as he rolled the window down.

"Yes, go ahead James. Those things only happen once." I laughed, clearly remembering how much trouble I got into that day for causing one of the biggest traffic jams ever.

"See you in a few."

We walked over to a bench and sat down. Just watching. The silence was filled with noises of invisible animals that were active only at night. The cool breeze from the Hudson greeted us and cooled us from the hot summer air.

"This is a very beautiful place," Annabeth said. "As much as I enjoy the crowded city, this little park seems to be the perfect get-a-way from all that."

"It is…I used to come here with my mother when I was little…" I said softly, ignoring the pain I felt when I thought about my mother. "I haven't come here ever since."

"Why is that?" She asked.

"It's a long story."

She nodded, but she did just that. I was a little grateful that she didn't pry. She knew that I would tell her when I wanted to talk about it. Not any sooner and not later.

We stayed like that for a few minutes before Annabeth got an idea.

"I want to look up at the stars," She said as she stood up. "Come with me."

"Ok."

I followed her as she walked to the grassy area but stopped. She looked so beautiful…dressed in green and bathed in light as fireflies mindless danced around her. She seemed to carry an other worldly glow which explained a lot. I still had to get it through my mind that she was an alien. It was hard to believe because she looked just like a human, walked like a human, talked like one. There was no difference between her planet and mine. Between her people and mine.

Then she did something I didn't expect.

She laid down in the grass.

I had been on many dates before, not that I count this one on a date…anyways, all the girls I have been out with were nothing like Annabeth. Those girls would never lay down on the grass with a very expensive dress on. Those girls would want diamonds and rings, instead of a quiet spot in a part watching the stars. Mesmerized, I walked over to her and laid down next to her.

I couldn't help but notice how perfect the night seem to be. I would have never imagined myself in this position a few months ago. Back when I had a new date every night for father's events, before I got tired of acting. Back when I saw how ashamed my mother looked when she saw me on the news, with pictures of me with different girls every night. Back when my mother still loved me. Even though nothing ever passed from just a date, it was wrong.

"I wonder which one is Valacia?" I wondered softly as I looked up at the sky.

Annabeth smiled as she heard my question. Taking her hand, she rose it up and pointed to the brightest star in the sky.

"That's Valacia."

The star burned bright in the sky, but it wasn't a star, it was a planet.

"Wow…"

I noticed how close she was to me and I wanted nothing more than to wrap my arms around her and hug her tight. But that was wrong. We were just friends, not even, and I had only known her for almost two days.

"Hey, look…and shooting star. Make a wish, Annabeth." I told her as I pointed to the long, white line flying across the sky.

Her stormy grey eyes slowly widened and she began to sit up. Examining the 'shooting star' closer, she stood up and grabbed my hand, pulling my up.

"That is no shooting star, Percy. Come on, we must hurry."

"Wait, where are we going?"

"No time to ask questions! Just trust me!"

And without a second thought, I let her drag me off into the woods. Without a second thought, I trusted her.

We ran into the woods, which was proving to be a bit hard to Annabeth since she had on heels and a long dress, but that didn't stop her. Suddenly, I was a bit scared. I didn't think knowing Annabeth could ever bring me any trouble, but she was an alien. What if her race wanted to kill me? What were we running from? What was happening?

But I trusted Annabeth. And my heart believed that she wouldn't let anything happen to me and that I would never let anything happen to her…even though I had only meant her for two days.

"Stop!" Annabeth said as she stopped running and pushed us both against a tree.

The ground shook as something slammed into the ground with such force, it knocked a few trees down. My eyes opened wide and I hugged Annabeth closer to me as I saw a small white sphere, the size of sputnick, in a wide crater. This would certainly bring some sort of government attention to us. NASA knows and watches the skies. They probably knew this wasn't a regular meteor and was on their way right now.

I didn't even want to think about that.

"What is that?" I asked.

She didn't answer.

"Annabeth, what is that?" I asked twice, a little more forceful this time.

She pushed herself away from my arms and took off her heels. She picked up her dress and walked closer towards the sphere and when she was close enough to it that she could touch it, she kneeled down in front of it.

"A message." She whispered, brushing a few loose strands of hair from her face.

"A message? What do you mean, a message? From what? From whom?"

She ignored me and grabbed the sphere in her hands, turning it around as if to look for something. But the circle thing was white all around. No buttons, no marks, no nothing. Just white.

"Annabeth, please answer my questions."

"Shh…I'm looking for something…there it is." She placed her hand on the sphere and suddenly it cracked into a bunch of little pieces, like an egg, until a small rectangular box was left.

She picked up the box, which was also white, and opened it revealing a paper that was rolled up and tied together with a golden string.

"A letter? All that for a letter?" I asked. I couldn't keep my mouth shut.

"Yes…it is from my grand-father…this must not be good."

"Why, why isn't it good?"

She took off the string and the paper unfolded in her hands. Even the paper sparkled, creating little dots of light on Annabeth's face as she read the letter in her mind. I didn't know what the letter said, since it was in a different language. I could only see a few sentences from where I was at.

There was more to the letter, but I couldn't see anymore. It wasn't like I understood a word of it, either. But by Annabeth's expression, this couldn't be good.

I wish I could know why it wasn't good.

"Annabeth-"

"I am afraid this is the last time I will see you, Percy." Annabeth said, cutting me off and turning around to face me. "Thank you for everything that you have done. I promise you that I will repay you for your kindness."

She didn't sound like Annabeth. She sounded like a robot programmed to say those exact words. My worry intensified by 100. What was going on?

I reached out and grabbed her hand, squeezing it gently.

"Annabeth, please tell me what's going on? Why can't I see you anymore? Is there something going on? I can help you."

"Nothing is wrong." This sounded rehearsed. "I do not need your help. Goodbye, Percy."

And just like that, she started to walk away. Away from me and into the forest. What in the name of Hades was going on?!

I ran after her and didn't stop until I was right in front of her, blocking her way and preventing her from walking away.

"Annabeth, you promised to stay with me for 2 weeks. I saved your life remember?"

"I did not need saving. You simply acted on emotion and on your human instinct to save those who are in trouble. I already said I would repay you. Please move."

It was dark and all I could see what the outline of her beautiful self. I didn't want her to get angry with me but I wasn't going to lose her just yet. Not yet and not ever.

"You promised," I said again. "And you seem to be a women of your word. I wanted to show you Earth and now you won't let me? Were you lying?"

Annabeth looked up at me.

"I do not lie," She sighed. "I just…I have a job to finish. And you are a distraction."

It hurt a little to hear that, even though I couldn't think of a reason to why it really hurt me.

"I can help you. I know more about this world that you. Let me help, please? Let me know what's happening. I won't be a bother, really. I can help."

She looked into my eyes, even though she couldn't really see them and slowly shook her head.

"You'll get hurt. And not only you, but those who you hold dear in your heart. Are you really willing to risk that?" She asked me.

I needed to change. To think that my mother was ashamed of me being her son. To think that everyone thought I was New York's biggest playboy and everything thought that I was nothing but a pretty face and a rich one at that. I didn't want people thinking that way about me anymore. I didn't want to have my face plastered on every magazine with mean headlines. I didn't want that anymore.

Annabeth didn't know me. She didn't judge me as everyone else did. She was a breath of fresh air and I know that if I stick around her long enough, I'll be that old Percy I used to be before my father won custody of me.

And since I needed to start acting good, my first good deed would be helping Annabeth and her problem. It couldn't be that big right? Maybe she just lost her space ship? Maybe she just needed to find her way back home, even though I couldn't imagine the moment when she would leave.

It's only been the second day that I have known her and I felt like I couldn't live without her. What have I gotten myself into?

"I'd risk anything for you." I told her.

I wasn't trying to charm her with my "Greek god good looks" or with my "voice of an angel" as the tabloids said. I was being strangely honest and she seemed to see that too.

"But…you'll regret it."

"I won't."

"You don't know that."

"I do."

"How? Do you possess the power to see the future?"

"No, sadly, I don't have that ability. I just know."

She looked down and shook her head a little bit.

"You are a very foolish human if you wish to help me."

To me, that didn't mean 'no'. She didn't say no. She was just warning me which meant…she would let me help her.

"Then call me foolish then."

She looked up at me, her grey eyes were now bright.

"I will explain everything tomorrow. If you still wish to help me, then you will follow me where I go tomorrow. For now, I think it will be best to leave the park." She said.

"What about the space sphere that fell from the sky? Won't people find that and start to wonder?"

"It has already vanished. The crater is also gone. May we please return to your home? I think it will be best to stay inside for the rest of the night."

"As you wish. James should be waiting for us at the park anyways."

"Then we should start walking."

Together, we walked back in silence. I thought I everything was going how I wanted it too. I didn't lose her and now I was going to start being good again.

But I was not ready to hear what she had to say the next day.

**So, I was re-reading Invisible Connections and for some reason I got all sentimental. I was reading the ending and the epilogue and I suddenly understood why parents always say "They grow up to fast." Because to an author, their story is their little creation. And when you reach the end of it, you miss the adventure you went through. You miss going back in time or to the future, fighting whatever it was in the story, knowing you would never do it again when it was done.**

**Then I saw that it was around the time Katie (**Blondie B. Happy**) and I made **_**CodeName-Athena.**_

**And I started to read Asylum and I don't ever want it to finish. None of my stories really. No story at all. I don't want Percy Jackson to finish or any other book series. :( **

**But every good thing must come to an end and I just hope it isn't any time soon.**

**Sorry, I got all…weird for a moment there.**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
